The present invention relates to a disc press for continuous pressing of aqueous or suspended pulp for fractionating the pulp into a liquid fraction and a dry substance fraction, comprising two rotatable plane parallel pressing discs including strainer plates which haul the pulp therebetween by friction, and inner and outer pressing means extending between the pressing discs and together with the pressing discs defining a curved pulp passage which in the transport direction has a varying cross section and is constituted by a filling or dewatering zone, a pressing zone and a discharge zone.